The background appearing in PCT/US95/14124, published May 30, 1996 as WO 96/16088, particularly pages 1-5, are hereby incorporated by reference.
The isolation and identification of p56, a protein useful for the identification of selective drugs that will selectively open or close K channels was described in PCT/US95/14124, published May 30, 1996 as WO 96/16088. Herein the full length amino acid sequence of p56 and the nucleic acid sequence that code for p56 are described. Also described are the amino acid sequences and coding DNA that code for p56-2, a different p56 protein..